Dwellers
by Mindfreak Iero
Summary: Frerard/My Chemical Romance/Two-shot. Frank wants to have some fun.


Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Frank Iero & Gerard Way  
Disclaimer: Not true, never happened, I don't own them.

* * *

The sound of worn-out shoe bottoms scuffing into the dirt to bring myself to a firm and steady stop filled the darkened playground. The sound of the scuffing being duplicated filled my ears once Gerard did the same thing. I gripped the metal chains holding the black, plastic swing-seat together and stood up. I shifted so that I was behind the swing, then walked forward between the two chains until the plastic seat was wrapped against my stomach. I jumped forward, holding tight, then I let go and flew backwards. I felt like I was being swallowed by the night as I drifted backwards, sky surfing away from the single pole light that glowed from the street corner. I swayed back and forth until I slowed to a near stop before I stood up, backwards, then scuffed around to sit back down on the swing.

"What time is it?" Gerard has asked me, his voice sounding dull and bored; just like our Saturday night date.

I shook my arms to show that I wasn't sporting a watch, though I doubted that he could see anyway, cause of the dark of the night. "Dunno," I mumbled. "I'm not wearing a watch. It's probably like, one or two in the morning, though, maybe a little earlier, maybe a little later," I reasoned.

I heard a sign escape from the mouth of my lover before the squeak of the rusty swing chains screeched through my ear drums and causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end. I hated that sound, it was just like hearing nails being dragged down a blackboard, or a metal fork being scraped against a dinner plate. He had started swinging again and each time the plastic seat would plummet forwards, the chains would clash and roar their obscene sound.

The sound of scuffing dirt rose to my senses for the third time that night. Gerard came to a stop once more, just as a large gust of wind whispered through the trees and disturbed the dead leaves that had littered the streets. I watched as they danced through the road, twirling around, then disappearing into the dark. "This is boring as fuck." I glanced over towards Gerard as the words spilled from his mouth. He glanced back at me and shrugged. "We need a life," he informed me. I looked away from him in silence, not wanting to think about his previous statement. I knew he had said it in a non-harmful way, but sometimes I just wanted to have a shit-load of friends and be one of those kids invited to all the parties with all the drugs.

"We need something new," I whispered.

"New? Like what?"

I glanced up at the clouded night's sky, hoping to seek out some stars. "Adventure," I purred. "Something..._dangerous_," I suggested.

"Dangerous?" he asked, obviously not liking where I was going. Well, maybe he was, I just couldn't tell at the time.

I sighed, thinking hopeful thoughts. "Yeah, dangerous..." I trailed off.

"Like...what?" he asked me.

I stopped for a second then started to move away from my swing, not stopping until my hands gripped the metal bar topping the fence at the end of the playground. I stared out into the road, then glanced down to the right. No cars could be seen. Nothing. Just the skittering of fallen leaves. I glanced over my shoulder but I couldn't see Gerard, he was enveloped into the night like a caged bat.

He really did remind me of such a creature. He was sly with the darkest of hair and eyes. The only thing that was light about him was his skin, and sometimes his sneakers. Even the white of his eyes was sometimes hidden behind the dark ink of his long, shaggy, shoulder-length hair. Either that, or behind the black lenses of his year-round summer sunglasses.

"Are you okay?" I jumped slightly. The sound of his voice so close to me in the darkness startled me. I waited for his face to slowly lighten up with the yellow glow of the pole light. I looked him up and down, having to cane my neck at his height. We were an odd pair, but it worked.

I smirked for a second, grabbing him by the sides of his open leather jacket and bringing him towards me. "I'm fine," I explained. I leaned up and started to violently kiss and suck on his neck. He pushed me slightly, disconnecting me from his skin. He eyed be suspiciously before I stuck out my bottom lip and forced it to tremble. "You don't like my affection?" I asked him, knowing that I would push his buttons by saying it.

He continued to give me that fucked up curious look as he pulled me into his arms. "It's not that, you're just...acting different." I smiled brightly at him, showing off my cigarette-stained teeth. "What are you planning?" he asked with a giggle. I jumped, grabbing onto his shoulders then wrapping my legs around his waist. He caught my fragile weight and leaned back so he could support me against his chest.

I let go of it, allowing him to support me completely. "Oh, nothing," I said while outstretching my arms towards the night's sky. I smirked, so many thoughts bombarding my head that I couldn't keep them all aligned. "Do you wanna have sex?" I inquired, lowering my hands to hold onto his neck once more.

He laughed a little. "I don't really know how I'm supposed to answer that one, Frank." I glanced upwards, seeking out the moon before looking away. I could see a blurred image of the moon that followed my sight as my eyes gained a mind of their own. It would grow brighter when I'd shield my eyes with the lids.

"A 'yes' would be delightful," I responded, trying to sound proper.

He laughed again, the shrill of his voice sending shivers down my spine and making my brain anticipate the answer to my uncalled question even more. I wiggled my butt a little bit, trying to let him know that I wanted to get down. When that didn't work, I simply unattached both my legs and arms from his body and slid down his chest. He eventually let go.

"Okay, well, yes, let's have sex," he replied. I started to back away from him, but he walked forwards towards me. That pattern continued until I had backed myself up against the steel fence on the side of the part closest to the dim, yet blinding, pole light. He approached me, taking my hands and putting them up over my head and just holding them tightly, acting as if I was bound at the wrists. He looked down at me with a gentle look in his eye. The light was casting perfectly down over him, creating a pitch black shadow along his jaw line and throat, but lighting up his eyes, nose, and mouth. He drew his face closer to mine and I thought he was going to kiss me. I leaned up slightly, pursing my lips and closing my eyes. While I was expecting the press of his lips, I received a sly whisper. "_What's the catch?_" he asked me, still gripping my wrists. "You never just ask that without a plan behind it..." I leaned up and tried to kiss his lips. "...I'm just not that _lucky_."

He let go of my wrists and I gave him a very questionable look. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, watching his hands as they trailed down my sides, then came together across my belly button, then dipped down to huddle my crotch.

"_Where_ do you wanna fuck?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think I have a specific place in mind?" I asked him, because at the time, I really didn't.

"Oh, come on. '_Dangerous_'? Really, Frankie, I know you better than that, so spill it." His hands squeezed my package roughly, which, in turn, caused me to release a rather high-pitched squeak. I wanted to smirk at him, but with his fingers gripping my unmentionables, I wasn't really in the proper position. I bit my lip and fought back the urge to shift my hips towards his cupped fingers. "Is it here?" he asked, but I shook my head as my mind shifted into high-speed and started to think about different, more adventurous, places. "Come on, baby, tell me."

I froze for a second, my mind slammed on the breaks and came to a rapid stop. I looked down at Gerard's white knuckles as their attached fingers grinded against my sack. I glanced back up and finally managed to smirk, regardless of what his fingers were locked on. "Follow me," I told him.

Gerard backed away from my pinned body, allowing me to wander from the steel fence. I didn't look back over my shoulder, I just started walking towards the park exit. The sound of feet padding in the grass reassured me that he wasn't still standing where I had left him.

"Where are we going?" he asked me after picking up a quick jog to remain by my side. I didn't tell him anything, I just kept strolling towards town with a crazy-excited grin plastered across my face. "No, really, where are we going?"

I reached out and grabbed his hand before starting to walk in a quickened pace. I was starting to get excited, but I was also nervous because I didn't know what his reaction would be.

The street was soon pitch black as there were no pole lights in sight for a while. I guess-worked my way around the pot-holes and the ditches as I guided us through the blind sight. Gerard's fingers squeezed my hand as his breath started to run short. I slowed down and eventually stopped, giving him a chance to catch his breath. "You're so out of shape," I laughed.

"Fuck off," he snarled, though I knew he was joking.

"You don't look out of shape or anything, but damn," I continued to say.

"So, seriously, tell me where we're going," he said, changing the subject away from his fitness and onto more _interesting_ things.

I smiled a little, giving him a zoned-out sort of glance. "Do you trust me?" I asked him, anticipating his answer. He didn't say anything at first, just glanced at me as if he needed to confirm what he had just heard.

He scuffed his shoes in the pavement. "Are you going to get us in trouble?" he asked, half nervously.

I shrugged. "You never know," I told him. I started to slowly step away from him until he was out of sight because of the night. He came into view again as he walked towards my unseen shadow.

He placed a hand on his thigh as he licked his lips. "I love it when you get a little crazy."

"Good."


End file.
